


Flesh and blood

by Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World





	

**Title :** Flesh and blood  
**Prompt-# :** 142R1  
**For :** Anonymous  
**Pairing :** Jonghyun/Key  
**Author :** _Anonymous until reveals_  
**Word count :** 3623  
**Rating :** R  
**Warnings :** kinda gore, a bit graphic  
**Summary :** Being a werewolf in a pop boyband isn't easy, but Jonghyun manages. He doesn't even let anyone else find out his secret. Until one day, he slips up bigtime. Sneaking out of the dorm one night during a full moon, he runs into someone unexpected on his way to his usual hideout. He couldn't control himself; the other didn't stand a chance. The pure shock halted his transformation, and he was left, shaking, to call someone to help clean up the mess. The only person he trusted to 'help first, ask questions later'? Kibum.  
  
  


  
❖❖❖

  
  
  
Being a werewolf sucked.  
Or at least, it sucked for Jonghyun. But maybe that was to be expected when you’re a member of a famous band and you want to keep it a secret. Obviously, things were complicated.  
It wasn’t so much about the schedule; Jonghyun had to thank Taemin for that. The youngest of the group had been attacked by a werewolf when he had been a child and even if he hadn’t gotten hurt, he still kept a deep fear within him. And therefore, on full moon evenings, Shinee’s members were always freed of any obligation early.  
It was, without any doubt, a blessing for Jonghyun as thanks to that he didn’t have to tell anyone within the company that he was a werewolf and that he needed the evening off on every full moon –because really, turning into a beast in the middle of a performance or of an award show wouldn’t do any good to the band.  
The hardest part wasn’t even sneaking out during full moons to get to his usual hide-out. It was sometimes complicated to get rid of the other members but Jonghyun always managed. It had gotten easier with the years as they had more or less stopped living in the dorm all together all the time. Jonghyun didn’t have to find different excuses every time anymore which really was a good thing because he didn’t like to lie to his friends.  
The most complicated thing was to handle his impulses when the full moon was out. He never failed to feel the urge to growl, howl, or destroy things, sometimes even wanting to hurt people. It was scary; even more since he was living with the other members and that he didn’t want to hurt his friends.  
He also had bursts of anger the closer to the time of his transformation he was getting but he had learned how to handle them –always leaving the dorm early enough to be sure he wouldn’t risk to hurt someone with words or else. It had also gotten easier with the years: he had learned what to say to get the others to drop the subject and leave him alone.  
All in all, Jonghyun was doing fine even if it was sometimes straining to be an idol and a werewolf at the same time.  
The only good side of being a werewolf was that he wasn’t that different from a regular human when it wasn’t the full moon. Of course, his sense of smell, his hearing and his sight were better than that of a human and he had to be careful not to let it show –especially when they were on some shows that involved guessing which food they were eating or finding their ways through the dark. His appearance was the same as anyone; except maybe for the puppy eyes so many people said Jonghyun had.  
But on full moons… his true nature showed. The transformation used to be painful but Jonghyun had gotten used to it and hardly noticed it anymore. His nails would turn into powerful claws, his bones twist to adapt to a four legged posture and his teeth become sharper while a dark silver fur would grow over his body. Once transformed, Jonghyun looked like a huge wolf –and the only differences with a real one would be the human eyes, the voice and the missing tail.  
Another difference would be the behavior. Jonghyun did have the upper hand over his animal impulses, be it on a regular night or during a full moon but it was still consuming a lot of his strength. And therefore, there were times when during a full moon he would lock himself up in a room, attach himself to a wall and leave it to his sister to come unlock him the following morning –just so that for once he wouldn’t need to hold himself back without risking to hurt anyone.  
And everything worked just fine until one evening. That one evening that changed everything.  
  
It had started just like any other full moon evening, Jonghyun making a brief stop by the dorm after their last schedule to grab the keys of his hide-out. It wasn’t any later than usual so he wasn’t worried, wasn’t feeling troubled at all. Of course he was a bit eager to get out of there to make sure he wouldn’t hurt anyone –but also because he had planned not to hold himself back on that night. And after those nights, he was always feeling a bit better, always feeling a little more free and in control of himself.  
So he was smiling as he exited the dorm, biding good night to Key and Taemin who were staying at the dorm that night. His hide-out was a good thirty minutes away from the dorm by foot –Jonghyun never took the car there, not wanting to get into a traffic jam and be stuck inside his car when the transformation would occur.  
As he walked he could already feel the usual tension in his muscles, the ache that was telling him that it was a full moon and that it was almost time for his transformation. It was a little worse than usual though –and Jonghyun therefore ducked into a small alley, knowing that it was a shortcut to his hide-out even if he almost never used it. He just didn’t like the atmosphere it was giving out. It reminded too much of his true nature of a werewolf and he deemed that he didn’t need that most of the time.  
He didn’t expect to run into a fan. He almost didn’t understand what was going on; he only noticed that someone was walking toward him and he moved closer to the wall without stopping to walk –not noticing that the woman had slowed down and was trying to get a good look at his face. Maybe if he had, things would have happened differently.  
But instead he was taken by surprise when the woman grabbed his arm. And it was enough for him to lose the control he had over the beast within him –his arm partially transforming as he shook the woman off and pushed her away with a loud and animalistic growl. And Jonghyun could only helplessly watch the woman gasp in shock, clutching her arm against her chest; it made no doubt that she had realized what he was.  
But the consequences didn’t matter, they didn’t even occur to Jonghyun. All he could focus on was the raw fear he could smell coming out of the woman, the blood dripping out of her arm –his claws had easily broken the skin when he had pushed her away– and the overwhelming need to hunt her down and kill her.  
He wanted to hear her scream, wanted to watch her run and chase after her. He wanted to hurt her and let her go, make her think that she could get away safely only to trap her and kill her.  
It was the first time he ever felt such a powerful urge and he couldn’t fight it back; couldn’t do anything but growl again and pounce on the woman to tear her to pieces –teeth digging into her throat, claws ripping his flesh to threads.  
She never stood a chance against him.  
  
It was only when there was nothing left of her but a mess of torn and bloodied flesh that Jonghyun finally understood what had happened. He froze, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to breathe, tried to grasp the enormity of what had just happened.  
He could still taste the blood from when he had torn her throat apart, could still feel it drip from his fingers from when he had ripped her ribcage open. Jonghyun shakily lifted his hands, stared at the blood coating them like gloves. Breathing became harder and harder until he was gasping for air, his knees giving under him. The still warm blood soaked his jeans, tainting them a deep red –and it was just so disgusting, so revolting that bile rose up his throat and he bent forward to throw up.  
It hurt as his stomach contracted to reject the blood and flesh he had swallowed, fat tears blurring the werewolf’s eyes. Acid burned his throat when eventually his stomach was emptied –but it didn’t stop him from dry-heaving. He was openly crying by then, sobbing without any control.  
It was scary; he was feeling so lost and little. He was frightened over what he had done but also because he had no control whatsoever on his own body; the shock of what had just happened shaking him to the core.  
  
It took him a while to calm down; the sound of sirens near-by kicking him out of his state. Suddenly he was scared, so utterly scared because he had just killed someone and he didn’t want to go to jail, he didn’t want it to be known. He had to hide the body –or rather what was left of it. But he had no idea how to do so; he was only aware that he wouldn’t be able to do it himself. Just looking toward the pieces of the corpse was enough to make him unable to breathe.  
He had killed someone. He had killed a woman because he hadn’t been able to control himself, because for a moment he had let his primal instincts kick in. He had destroyed a life –maybe even more because he didn’t doubt that the woman had a family somewhere, people who would worry over her not coming back home and grieve at the news of her death.  
Had Jonghyun been in a normal state of mind, he probably would have gone to the police station and confessed his crime –but he wasn’t. He was shaken up, still trembling over what he had done. All he wanted to do was to hide and be reassured that everything would be fine.  
He shakily reached for his phone, unlocking it as he tried to figure out who to call. His thumb hovered over Jinki’s name –instinctively wanting to rely on his leader. But Jinki wouldn’t give him what he needed at the moment; Jinki would ask questions, would go the rational way. The only person Jonghyun trust not to ask questions and to help him in a situation like this was Key.  
Even if the younger could be noisy and sometimes way too insistent, Key knew when he could ask questions and when it wouldn’t do anything good. Key would know what to do and how to handle the situation.  
Therefore with a shaky breath, Jonghyun pressed the call button on his phone, trying to keep on breathing with his mouth to avoid the wrenched smell of blood. It felt like forever before it started to ring –and again Jonghyun could feel himself shaking because what if Kibum didn’t answer, what if he didn’t want to help?  
“Jonghyun?”  
The sound of his name snapped him out of his thoughts and he held back a whimper, pressing his free hand over his mouth –accidentally tasting the blood of his victim which made him release a dry sob.  
“Help… P-please Key. Help me… I-I don’t, don’t know what to do. P-please. I need you.” He begged, staggering away from the corpse until his back hit the wall of the alley. “She’s d-dead.”  
Silence stretched for a few seconds, Key needing time to try to understand what Jonghyun was saying and how he was supposed to react.  
“Where are you right now? Give me five minutes, I’ll be right here. Don’t move from where you are, I’ll come help you.” Key said –and Jonghyun could hear shuffling on the other side of the line, sure sign that Kibum was getting ready to go out.  
It took a few seconds for the elder to remember the name of the alley he was in. Even though it would have been easy to take a few steps to check the street plate, Jonghyun just wasn’t in condition to move away from his spot.  
A quiet hum told Jonghyun that Kibum more or less knew where he had to go –and he could hear hurried footsteps before the opening and closing of a car door.  
“Stay online with me Jjong. Are you alone in the street?” Key asked as he turned on the ignition, the engine purring as he exited the parking and started to drive through the streets to get to Jonghyun.  
“I-I don’t know. I think I am. There’s just me. A-and the dead girl.” Jonghyun replied quietly, clinging to his phone as he closed his eyes tightly –maybe if he closed them tight enough it would all just be a nightmare and he would wake up in the van or at the dorm.  
But it wasn’t a bad dream, it was reality and every breath Jonghyun was taking was reminding him of that.  
“I’m there. I’m right here Jonghyun.” Key said as he slammed the door of his car close, already running toward his best friend who he could see crouched on the floor. His steps faltered as he got closer, the sight of the wrecked body and pool of fresh blood making his stomach churn unpleasantly. But Key didn’t stop walking; he just turned off his phone and hurried to Jonghyun, falling to his knees to hug the trembling man against his chest.  
“It’s okay Jjong. I’m right here. It’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna take care of it, don’t worry.” Key said, slowly shushing Jonghyun’s tears as the elder clung to him, smearing blood all over his clothes. But blood didn’t matter; not when Kibum could feel Jonghyun trembling –be it from fear or shock he didn’t know.  
Jonghyun kept on mumbling the same words but for some reasons it took a while for Kibum to understand them.  
“I killed her.” The werewolf was repeating again and again, his eyes dried of tears but bloodshot from the ones he had shed earlier. Jonghyun looked like a mess and everything was confusing for Kibum. He had no idea what had happened; he could only guess –yet he pushed all those thoughts away, simply focusing on calming the elder down.  
Key knew that if Jonghyun had asked for help, it meant he really needed it. Which meant he had to get rid of the corpse and any evidence that Jonghyun or him had been around.  
“Come on, we need to go Jjong. Before someone comes.” He said, forcing the elder onto his feet –and together they walked to the car, the younger briefly letting go of Jonghyun to get the plastic bags he always kept in his trunk. Key had never thought he would use them to hide a corpse though. He was worried; Jonghyun had stop talking and was blankly staring ahead. It took him a minute or two to cover the passenger seat with plastics and help the elder sit.  
And that done he got to work, slowly filling the rest of the plastic bags with the remaining of the body. It was disgusting and yet strangely fascinating –and Key wondered what had happened there. Had Jonghyun really killed the woman? And if yes… How had he even managed to get such a result? It rather looked like the woman had been attacked by a wild animal and not a human.  
But those questions would wait. Halfway through the task it started to rain and Kibum worriedly looked at his car, feeling a bit relieved to see the outline of Jonghyun’s body. The rain helped get rid of the blood and so a few minutes later Kibum returned to his car, putting the bags into the trunk and hurrying inside. He was drenched because of the rain but he couldn’t bring himself to care.  
Jonghyun was still under shock, his body shaking –and it seemed to worsen when Kibum leaned over him to buckle the seatbelt for the elder. Jonghyun whimpered, curling up on himself. The car was just so small, so tight around them. It was still the middle of the night; it was still a full moon.  
What if Jonghyun turned now? What if he couldn’t fight his urges once again and ended up hurting Kibum? The mere thought was enough to make him cry again –worrying the younger who stepped onto the gas pedal and drove away as fast as he could.  
It was a good thing that the streets were almost empty; they reached the dorm within minutes and Key coaxed Jonghyun out of the car, the elder’s uncertain look breaking his heart. What had happened to leave the elder in such a state?  
“Come on Jjong, we’re almost there. We’re gonna get you cleaned up.” Kibum said as the doors of the elevator opened. But it seemed that Jonghyun was rooted into the floor, unable to step forward. He was about to enter the dorm, the place he had sworn to himself to never go to on a full moon night. But did he have a choice? There was nowhere else he could go. And the comfort Kibum could provide him was needed.  
So after two or three minutes of hesitation Jonghyun carefully stepped forward and exited the elevator Kibum had kept open for him –and he was thankful that the younger hadn’t asked any question and was simply letting him take the time he needed. They got inside the apartment and quickly Key brought Jonghyun inside his bedroom, locking the door to make sure Taemin wouldn’t barge in.  
They didn’t speak as they went to the bathroom, Kibum gently guiding the other with a hand in the small of his back.  
“You can shower, I’ll get you some clean clothes.” The younger said, not waiting for an answer as he exited the bathroom. When he returned there a few minutes later to leave the clean clothes, he discovered that while Jonghyun did get into the shower and turned the water on, he didn’t undress and was sitting on the floor, curled into a ball.  
“Oh Jjong…” Kibum said softly, ignoring how his heart was being painfully squeezed at the sight. He knew that Jonghyun had troubles sometimes, that he was fragile and easily shaken up –after all, they all were. But this was different from usual. This was a whole other level.  
So he didn’t think and got rid of his shirt and pants to step inside the shower –he didn’t want his clothes to be drenched in water again; once was enough. He sat down beside Jonghyun without a word, inviting the elder into his arms and holding him close when he felt the sobs shaking Jonghyun’s body once again.  
“It’s okay… You’ll be okay.” Kibum said softly, hoping that somehow it would help. “We’ll make it okay.”  
“I… I killed her…” Jonghyun whispered, burying his face in the crook of Kibum’s neck. It was only now that he realized what he had been confessing ever since the younger had found him; that he realized Kibum might be scared of him and of what he did. But he couldn’t leave the younger in the dark could he? He owned him that much; especially when Key had taken care of cleaning his mess. It was the least he could do.  
“I’m not like you.” The elder said quietly –swallowing before daring to say it out loud. “I’m a werewolf.”  
Silence met his confession, Kibum too stunned to answer. That wasn’t what he expected; he never had any inkling that Jonghyun could have been a werewolf. Maybe there had been signs –but no one had linked it to that possibility. For him, Jonghyun was as human as he was.  
It was so surprising for a moment Kibum thought it might have been a bad joke. But he knew Jonghyun, knew him like the back of his hand and never would have the elder joked about such a serious subject. Without saying that, obviously, Jonghyun wasn’t in the state to make a joke.  
Kibum gently rubbed Jonghyun’s back, at loss of words. It did make sense though –why would Jonghyun be in a dark alley alone and why the corpse looked like it had been torn to pieces by a rabid animal. It  was because it was exactly what had happened.  
“It’s okay… I’ll get rid of the body.” The younger ended up saying just as quietly as Jonghyun had been. “No one but me has to know. Don’t worry. We’ll make it okay. I’ll be there for you.” Kibum added, smiling faintly when he felt Jonghyun start to cry again –in relief this time.  
Being a werewolf was lonely; to know that he had Kibum to share this burden with… it lifted a weight off of his shoulders. And he trusted the younger, maybe more than anyone else he knew. So if Kibum said it would be okay… then it would be okay. It would take time but it would be okay.  
“Thank you.” Jonghyun said quietly, closing his eyes as he tried not to choke on his tears. “Thank you.”  
And Kibum could only smile softly, knowing that he needed to help Jonghyun out of his clothes, to get the both of them dry and into clean clothes, to get rid of both the corpse and their dirty clothes… But even though it would be straining to do all of that, it was worth it. He was doing it for Jonghyun.  
His Jonghyun. The one he loved like a brother or maybe more, the one he would entrust with his life. It didn’t matter that the elder was a werewolf.

 


End file.
